


Rock-Paper-Scissors

by Ashikawarin



Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: It was the highest stake of rock-paper-scissors ever played.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600825
Kudos: 78





	Rock-Paper-Scissors

It was the highest stake of rock-paper-scissors ever played. It was the last round of 3, and currently, they were at a draw. 

“Come on, when it comes to luck you have more than me. Go for it!” I chanted to Xiao Cong, eagerly waiting for the last round to be played.

“With big brother by my side rooting for me, I cannot lose! Think of everything he has done for me since I’ve known him. I must not fail him now.” Xiao Cong thought to himself as they began to say the usual opening before each foe throws out their hand at rock, paper, scissors. As Xiao Cong throws his hand out for the final round so did he. And I stare hard at their thrown out hands.

“Rock beats scissors, you lose!” He Tian exclaims with pride.

“NO!!!!” I yell as the crowd around us went wild. Xiao Cong falls to the ground clutching his head in his hand. All around us, the girls congratulate He Tian for winning yet again. He turns to me with his usual smug face and said.

“A bet is a bet, Shan. And I know you are a man of your words.” I rolled my eyes before helping Xiao Cong up and waving him away.

The next day, our assembly hall was bustling with activity, chairs were being set up on all sides while long tables were placed in the middle as huge batches of students carry various items in. Students carry bottles of water to each station while others gather around finding the best seats in the house. Finally, 3 modular cooking stations were rolled in and soon the hall was filled with students buzzing with excitement. As the hall starts to settle, the announcement goes up and the school’s Year 1 representative walks in looking smug.

“I heard his father owns a restaurant in Shanghai!” Jian Yi whispers to Zheng Xi as they took their seats in the Year 3’s corner. Soon the Year 2 representative walks in beaming with pride. He Tian takes his seat next to Zheng Xi as a girl leans forward.

“Her family owns cafes in England and they are looking to open a branch here in China too.” He Tian half turns to acknowledge the girls' comment before looking at the final door where the Year 3 representative walks in, me, looking even more unhappy then I usually do.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jian Yi, He Tian, Xiao Cong, and gang cheering for me as Zheng Xi gives me an affirmative nod. I tried my best to give them my meanest sneer before heading to my station. One of our student body leaders comes up to the center and announces the start of this cooking competition. The rules were simple, we just had to make any 3 dishes to form a meal with the number of ingredients on our table and the limited water supply.

As the bell sounded, I took the pot off the rack and uses half of my water supply to make soup. Using most of my remaining water, I washed my uncooked rice before placing it into the rice cooker letting it do its thing. I began to dice up the beef as well as carrots and potatoes before lightly rinsing them with the last of my water. Placing all the items into a large mixing bowl, I began to pour in various sauces and lightly mix them together before placing them in a ceramic pot to fry. As my beef turns less red, I pour the mix of sauces into the pot before closing it and setting a timer. I unpacked my minced pork and crack 2 eggs over it before mixing them up and letting it sit on the side.

Next up, I carefully cut open the packet of tofu before proceeding to cube them. I tear up some cabbage and bak choy, before dropping all of them into the pot of boiling soup. Grabbing another mixing bowl, I crack all of my egg into it before scrambling it up. Making use of the sieve provided, I pour my egg through it whilst making circular rotation around the pot. From the center, I hear the commentator.

“My! Is Guan Shan making a traditional Chinese soup? What a rare soup base!” He announces with much enthusiasm. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Ignoring the cheers, I take a frying pan and began heating it up before turning away to scoop my mincemeat with the ladle provided. Slowly pouring the mix into the pan, making tiny meat egg patties.

“Who would have thought! That our school’s resident bad boy Guan Shan is actually quite the cook! I mean, give it to the year 1 and 2, they are doing great! But Guan Shan seems to have everything under control, even down to the timing!” The commentator announces excitingly as the crowd cheers harder. As all my dishes began to enter their final phases of cooking, I began cutting up some garnishes for my dishes and selecting the right plates for each dish.

As the countdown begins, I scoop my soup and places the meat patties as nicely as I can on the display tray. Taking the nicest jet black dish pot, I scoop a good portion of the beef stew into it. As I walk up to the judging table, I turn to He Tian, giving him a smirk knowing that I looked as smug as I felt.

“Guan Shan finally interacts with the audiences! Or should I say, he finally interacts with He Tian! The guy that landed him in this situation in the first place!” The crowd giggles as their attention shifts to He Tian when he raises his fist into the air, revealing a bracelet worn on his wrist.

“My! Student Tian! Is it me, or does that bracelet looks awfully familiar? Yes, it does! It looks like the one Guan Shan has around his wrist! What does this mean!” The commentator announces as he looks back and forth between me and He Tian. I feel a blush forming around my cheeks as the crowd swoons over the implications. From the corner of my eye, I see He Tian beaming and I couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 of writing.
> 
> The discipline to constantly write is really hard, I hope I still write next week as I am traveling for a short while. 
> 
> What do you guys think of the story? Let me know! I am always grateful for any comments!


End file.
